<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jumping the Gun by Requiem4aTuesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268444">Jumping the Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem4aTuesday/pseuds/Requiem4aTuesday'>Requiem4aTuesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem4aTuesday/pseuds/Requiem4aTuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing my way through quarantine depression/boredom  </p>
<p>I love me a good CassElsa slow burn, but instead I offer you the opposite: Cassandra and Elsa getting too close, too soon and having to navigate the baggage that comes with having jumped into a spontaneous encounter with someone you come to find you actually genuinely like </p>
<p>Slice of life AU type deal. I don’t really know what I’m doing ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trivia Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay. Next question: What Irish author said experience is simply the name we give our mistakes?” the blonde asked while giving a skeptical but hopeful look to her boyfriend</p><p>“Liam Neeson,” came Eugene’s quick reply. He grinned confidently until he heard Rapunzel groan. “He’s an actor, not an author, babe.”</p><p>“Yeah, well he still could’ve said it. You don’t know what Liam Neeson thinks about. He’s--”</p><p>“It’s Oscar Wilde,” Cassandra interrupted before taking a sip of her beer. She raised her eyebrows and sent her roommate an apologetic look. “Next question.”</p><p>Rapunzel sighed and passed the box of cards to Varian for the next question. “That makes the team scores 18 for Cassandra and I,” the short statured boy began while referencing his scorecard, “... and 6 for Rapunzel and Eugene.”</p><p>“Y’know maybe we’ll just call it a night,” the blonde suggested sheepishly. “Maybe next time you can bring that girl you’ve been seeing and we can mix up the teams a little?”</p><p>Varian scoffed as he placed the trivia cards back into their box and folded up the score card. “I would, but I’m a little reluctant about bringing her around gay Casanova here again.” The comment had Cassandra rolling her eyes in a manner that seemed just a touch too dramatic.</p><p>“Cassandra!” the blonde chided as she watched her roommate rise from the couch and head to the kitchen, “Did you hit on Varian’s new girlfriend?”</p><p>The shouted denial was partially muffled due to Cassandra leaning into the fridge to get herself another beer. “I did no such thing.”</p><p>At that moment, Eugene had to interrupt. He tapped his index finger into his palm pointedly to punctuate each word as he continued “How is this possible when we know Cassandra . has . no . game.”</p><p>“Well, she keeps asking about her. And she bought a third ticket to the autumn festival we were going to this weekend because she said it’d be ‘totally fun if Cass came.’”</p><p>“Well I’m sorry,” the brunette laughed as she returned to the living room, “I’m sorry that other straight men have set the bar so low that women think that someone is flirting with them just because I’m being a decent conversationalist.” The smugness of her tone was mirrored by her smirk as she sipped her beer.</p><p>Rapunzel cast a stern quick glance over her friend effectively preventing any further snarky comments from leaving her lips. “Now Varian, that’s not fair. I think she really likes you. Besides, Cassandra was only being friendly. She meets plenty of my friends and she hasn’t gone out with any of them. Well, besides Belle.”  </p><p>The group was silent for a moment as Cassandra winced.</p><p>“Oh my god, who else?!”</p><p>“Aurora! But I just got her number, we didn’t go out.”</p><p>This time the silence was broken by Eugene as he stood to his feet. “Again, how?” he asked in a louder tone, his voice an octave higher, “She has the charm of a pit viper.”</p><p>“But I do know who Oscar Wilde is,” she retorted while pantomiming finger guns at Eugene.</p><p>Rapunzel bit her lip to stifle her laughter and rose to see their guests out. “Yeah, I’m calling it. Game night over. Varian, text this girl. Say Cassandra can’t come next weekend because she’ll be staying with her girlfriend. That’ll shake off any interest. Eugene, I love you. And I’m sending you my Audible subscription password. Goodnight, both of you.”</p><p>The friends said their goodbyes leaving the two roommates to put away the game boxes and empty beer bottles.</p><p>Cassandra tied up the trash bag to take out as she usually did but stopped in the door frame before leaving. “Hey Raps? You’re not mad about the thing with Aurora right? Or Belle?”</p><p>“No,” the blonde laughed, “You’re sweet and honestly either of those girls would be lucky to have you. And it’s not always easy to meet good people in the city, I get it.”</p><p>Cassandra resisted making a quip about Eugene at that moment. Not the time. “Well thank you, but you’re right. No more flirting with your guests. I wouldn’t want things to get weird.” </p><p>She slung the trash bag over her shoulder and gave her best friend a genuine smile before exiting the apartment. It was for the best.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is very short but the next one will get us a little more progress  I really like sitcoms. Not lame ones, but ones that are able to explore their characters and have some real heart as well as humor so this will read like that. </p><p>Basically this is so I can explore and build with a general overarching plot but be able to take detours to explore cute scenarios that might otherwise be a one shot  </p><p>(Kim’s Convenience and Parks and Rec are my faves since nobody asked. Major points to anyone who gets my username)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Afternoon officer! Busy keeping the streets safe?”</p><p>“Raps, you’ve gotta stop saying that. I’m a security guard,” the raven haired woman deadpanned at her friend as she approached the sidewalk table.</p><p>Rapunzel laughed as she took her seat across from her and glanced over the menu. Her favorite iced tea was already at the table when she arrived. Cassandra knew her better than most and had the forethought to order her drink when as soon as she realized Rapunzel was running late.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, by the way. The Macrame class I was teaching at the library got a little wild!” Rapunzel said somehow totally unironically. She leaned over and took a sip of the overly sweetened tea. “How’s your shift going?”</p><p>Cassandra rested her chin in her hand, as pleasantly amused by her best friend as ever. “Good day so far. Got to tackle a guy for trying to swipe a pair of Ray Bans from the fancy end of the mall. Oh! And scared the daylights out of these teenagers trying to makeout in the food court.”</p><p>Rapunzel scoffs, “That’ll teach em. What do they think this is? The 80’s? Malls aren’t for dates and socializing anymore.” Before she could make any further comments about Cassandra being an enemy to young love, the server came and took their orders.</p><p>Despite working such opposite schedules at times, the two friends and roommates made it a point to try and meet up regularly for lunch. It always brightened up both their days.</p><p>“Hey Cass,” Rapunzel began, “I didn’t overstep the other night did I? With the whole suggesting Varian tell his friend that you had a girlfriend thing?”</p><p>“What? No. I don’t mind. It’s not like I’m dating anyone right now so a little white lie like that isn’t going to hurt anyone. But you are overreacting though! Trust me, that girl is not into me. Curious maybe, but Varian needs to have a little more confidence than that.”</p><p>The blonde sighed, “You’re right. It was a stupid, quick fix idea. He’s gotta just do his own thing. Yeesh, I was meddling that night. I don’t know why I even reacted that way, I know you’re not the type to hit on every girl that shows up at the apartment.”</p><p>Cassandra’s smile softened and she leaned forward on the table. “I am definitely not that smooth. But I do get it. If I was seeing one of your friends and then they started coming over it could get weird. Like what if it didn’t work out? Then it could be weird for her coming back over and stuff. I’d rather avoid that.”</p><p>“Ok, well maybe I was being a little protective of you too. You’re my best friend and you deserve a really awesome girl. If you are ever into any of my friends, just tell me. I’ll dish on them, full disclosure. If they get thrown under the bus, so be it.”</p><p>“You’re ruthless.”</p><p>“I know where my loyalties lie.”</p>
<hr/><p>Cassandra delicately stacked the beers in her backpack then wrapped her work uniform shirt around them to steady and cushion the trepidatious tower. She was a pro at this bottle-nest technique having made beer runs on her motorcycle on many a night.</p><p>Once satisfied with its structural integrity, she zipped the bag closed and secured it over her shoulders. Her helmet and bike were both older, but suited her style - a black cafe racer and helmet that erred on the side of retro over flashy.</p><p>After slipping her helmet on and zipping her jacket up, she zipped off out of the parking lot and merged comfortably into the city’s traffic. The weather was just starting to cool and the traffic wasn’t too hectic at this time of night. She maneuvered between and around cars at an easy but quick pace. It was therapeutic for her, really.</p><p>“Fuck! No no no no, not now please.”</p><p>As she turned a corner very near the apartment, the bike began to sputter awkwardly. </p><p>“Come on,” she pleaded gently with the vehicle as she pulled off the main road. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and placed her hand gingerly on the flat spanse between the handlebars.</p><p>“You’ve got this, baby. Just a few more weeks before I can afford the parts for you. Just hang in there. I promise.” Two revs of the engine and the bike seemed to be sufficiently encouraged to continue the commute home.</p><p>Thankfully there wasn’t far to go and after saying a quick ‘thank you’ prayer to whatever motorcycle god had spared her that night, Cassandra pulled up to her apartment.</p><p>“Got the beer! Sorry I’m late” she said in her helmet muffled voice as she opened the front door and settled the drinks down.</p><p>“Thank you, Cass!” came the familiar and cheerful voice of Rapunzel’s best friend Anna. She also frequented the game nights the roommates hosted.</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet, I’m about to put an end to your charades monarchy.” She then removed her helmet and set it on the table by the front door. “Prepare to have your ass handed to-”</p><p>It wasn’t until that moment that Cassandra noticed the unfamiliar figure in the room. A young woman next to Anna with what she was certain were the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. It was a good thing Cassandra’s words died in her throat because otherwise they’d have tumbled stupidly out of her open mouth with no guarantees on any coherence.</p><p>“This is my sister, Elsa,” Anna laughed, “I thought it’d be fun if she came tonight. Which would make her a member of the monarchy too so good luck trying to take us down because we are u n d e f e a t e d.”</p><p>The woman with snowy blonde hair rolled her eyes amusedly at her sister before smiling at Cassandra. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Good thanks, and you?” Realizing she’d completely floundered, she tried to recover. “Sorry, I’m…”</p><p>“You’re Cassandra,” Rapunzel offered, her expression one of utter secondhand embarrassment. The blonde took the beers from her roommate and popped them in the fridge to cool.<br/>
<br/>
“Cassandra,” the newcomer repeated and Cass decided she very much liked the way she said it, “That’s a lovely name.”</p><p>By this point, Cassandra had managed to regain her composure. She took a seat across from the sisters in the living room and gestured to the platinum blonde before making eye contact with Anna. “Trying to distract me won’t save you, y’know. You’re going down, Arens.”</p><p>Anna leaned over and grabbed the cards for their guessing game and shuffled them like a blackjack dealer, her expression as slyer than Cass had ever seen on her before. “Teams of two?”</p><p>Before Cassandra could get a word in, Anna and Rapunzel pounced. Anna blurted her sister’s name in what felt like a nano millisecond. Rapunzel quickly claimed Cassandra as her teammate immediately after earning a whine of protest from Eugene that went completely ignored.</p><p>While Anna was as competitive as ever, her sister was dialed back quite a bit. Elsa seemed content to interact with everyone, laugh, and observe. That didn’t stop their team from racking up more points than anyone else, however. Cass and Rapunzel worked well together but watching the sisters, Cassandra was convinced they shared some kind of telepathic link.</p><p>Elsa held herself with an approachable sort of elegance that Cass found fascinating. She found her gaze wandering to Elsa frequently throughout the night. It was in one of those moments, where Cass was particularly zeroed in on the blonde’s smile that Varian called time.</p><p>“Your betrayal brought you no victory,” Eugene seethed at his girlfriend.</p><p>“Alright, I concede,” Cassandra said as she approached the winners of the game, “The Game Night Royal Family’s legacy is secured.”</p><p>“Very gracious of you,” Elsa smiled while her sister put the cards away. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in towards Cassandra from her seat, her eyebrow arched playfully, “We’ll take your knighthood under consideration.”</p><p>Cassandra laughed brightly and caught notice of how the sound caused Elsa’s smile to widen. </p><p>She feigned shock and placed a hand over her chest, “An honor, your Majesty.”</p><p>“That’s enough competition for me tonight. Forbidden Kingdom?” Rapunzel asked while tilting the loveseat to face the television. This earned a hearty vote of agreement from the boys. As everyone settled, Elsa scooted over to the corner of the sofa and motioned for Cassandra to take the seat beside her and far be it for Cass, knight hopeful, to refuse.</p><p>It wasn’t the sort of show that Elsa was particularly invested in. While it was immensely popular, she found the plot a bit too cutthroat and the violence a bit too gratuitous for her.</p><p>Tonight’s episode was no different and she’d had to avert her gaze at several points throughout the show. Still, she took the opportunity to ask Cassandra for unnecessary clarification on some of the character’s interactions. Every now and then, she’d lean in and ask something in a whisper,</p><p>“She’s the one with the army right?”</p><p>“Yeah, and the dragons. That’s why this guy’s so stressed.”</p><p>“Men insecure about a woman being in charge? I thought this was a fantasy show.”</p><p>That earned her another laugh from Cassandra. And a severe eye from her sister who was very engrossed in the plot. Elsa raised her hands in apology and Cass shook her head. This time, to avoid causing any further interruption, Cassandra leaned in much closer to Elsa’s ear.</p><p>“You’re gonna get me in trouble,” she whispered, only halfway sure what she herself meant by that.</p><p>The two fell into silence after that and continued to halfheartedly watch the show. And the quiet that felt quite comfortable before was now beginning to feel stifling.</p><p>Thankfully, once the show came to an end, the usual post episode debate seemed to be taking place as everyone got their things together to leave.</p><p>Elsa’s chest suddenly felt very tight. Everyone else was quite engrossed in conversation and it might be the only opportunity she had to ask Cassandra what was on her mind.  </p><p>She noticed the brunette picking up the few beer bottles and bowls of snacks from the table and before she could lose the chance, Elsa decided to act instead of overthink for once.</p><p>Adrenaline was in full force when she spoke up “Hey. Do you want to watch something else? I heard there was this cool old timey series that just came out about witches.”</p><p><em>‘Yeah, this is a trap. I tell Raps I won’t go out with her friends and she brings someone as stunning as you here the same night?! This is a trap right?’</em> was what Cassandra wanted to say. What Cassandra actually did say was, “That sounds so awesome. We’re totally watching that!”</p><p>Before she could take it back (though she knew she had no intention of taking it back) Elsa smiled widely again and it was a wrap for Cass.</p><p>She cleared up the coffee tables and counters as the group began getting ready to leave. The conversation seems to have finally switched off the subject of fantasy television.</p><p>“Varian! Meeting this girl’s parents is a big deal! That’s exciting,” Rapunzel fussed at her friend.</p><p>“Yeah! The dinner is kind of fancy too, so I want to bring something, like a bottle of wine. But that’s really not my strong suit.</p><p>Elsa piped up at this, “I can maybe help. Do you know what they’re serving with dinner?”</p><p>“No clue.”</p><p>“That’s tricky then. My suggestion would be to get something for after dinner. That way you can keep the conversation going and it’ll draw more attention to your selection. There’s a really good sherry that’s inexpensive but hard to get a hold of that they carry at the little wine shop on Mills. You should ask them”</p><p>The group was fairly quiet for a moment, different pairs of confused eyes on Elsa. She spoke again, “I work at Topolino's. It’s a restaurant downtown. I have to talk about that stuff a lot.”</p><p>Eugene whistled at that. “I’ve seen that place. It’s nice, you must get crazy tips.”</p><p>“I do alright” the blonde replied in a smaller voice. Varian expressed his gratitude and the group finished saying their goodnights. Anna grabbed both her and her sister’s coat from the closet. “Ready?”</p><p>“Actually, I was going to stay a little and watch something with Cass. I can get home on my own,” the elder sister replied.</p><p>Anna seemed concerned until Cassandra interjected. “I can give her a ride no problem.” The redhead seemed satisfied with that and pointed to Cassandra. “Get her home safe and don’t get any ideas about switching the teams up for next game night.”</p><p>The brunette laughed it off until she caught sight of Rapunzel’s expression. The blonde didn’t seem disappointed or annoyed, in fact she seemed almost amused. </p><p>Before she could say anything, her roommate let her off the hook. “I have to be at the library pretty early tomorrow so I should turn in. Elsa, I’ll see you next time?” Cassandra was a bit too quick to say her goodnight.</p>
<hr/><p>Three episodes into the show Elsa had selected and both women were engrossed in the narrative. Though, this show had its own brand of violence and disturbing images. During one such scene, Elsa directed her gaze to the space on the wall just above the top right corner of the television like she had before.</p><p>“You can look now. Gross part’s over” Cassandra reassured with a small smile. This caused Elsa’s cool blue eyes to flick over to the brunette curiously.</p><p>“I noticed you turned away from the really gross scenes in Forbidden Kingdom,” she continued before gesturing to the screen, “And it’s a good thing you missed that one. It was really creepy, I’m gonna be paranoid getting to sleep for days.”</p><p>“Yeah, I gathered that from the crunching sounds, but I wanted to keep watching!”</p><p>“It’s so good,” Cass agreed. She sighed and tilted her head back against the couch cushion. “God, I wish I was a witch. I have a few people in my life who I’d definitely turn into frogs.”</p><p>“Mmm. Yeah, but then there’s the whole being burned at the stake thing...”</p><p>“I’m still riding the magic powers high. Don’t bring me down.”</p><p>Elsa laughed again. She turned her attention to the window near the kitchen behind her. The rain had started a few episodes ago and hadn’t let up. “It’s really late,” she mused half to herself.</p><p>Cassandra picked her head up from the back cushion and looked over to Elsa. She glanced at the clock and then her motorcycle helmet. She was hesitant to ask her next question. “Do you want me to drop you off?”</p><p>The silence between them grew heavy for the second time that night. Elsa was reluctant to answer. She searched for an answer in Cassandra’s eyes but found nothing.</p><p>“You don’t… you don’t have to go. You can stay if you’d like.”</p><p>The blonde watched the other woman for a beat before nodding. “I’d like that,” she replied, surprised to hear her own voice coming out in just a whisper.</p><p>Before she even realized it, Elsa found herself leaning in closer to Cassandra. Green eyes widened for a moment before Cass reached out to place her palm against Elsa’s cheek and catch her lips in a kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Here’s a more normal sized chapter to get this ball rolling. I made this fic M just in case I do decide to write out any more amorous scenes between these dorks. As of right now I’m gonna skip it but might come back later to add it in, but will make it skippable if it’s not your thing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jumping the Gun (Chapter 2.5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter would be the rated M chapter that falls between Chapter's 2 and 3. If you don't want to read explicit, steamy, lady loving then skip over this. But I've seen what goes on in this fandom (and I love you guys!!) - so have at it and let me know if you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was difficult to discern who had deepened the kiss first. Elsa’s hands were tugging at Cass’ shirt and pulling her in closer at the exact same time that Cassandra had taken advantage of her position to press Elsa’s back against the armrest of the couch. </p>
<p>Their slow and gentle start had quickly escalated to Elsa’s fingers burying themselves in Cassandra’s hair. </p>
<p>She pulled away from Elsa’s lips and dipped her head to press a kiss against her jaw, working her way down her neck. Instinctively, Elsa let her head fall back against the armrest of the chair, baring more of her throat to the raven haired girl. Her head was swimming. Any rationale or thought on the matter had ceased as both women were careening down the same track. </p>
<p>Finally, Elsa managed to gather enough willpower to pull her hand from Cassandra’s short, dark hair and place it on her shoulder, giving her a light push. </p>
<p>Immediately, Cassandra pulled back, her eyes were darkened but concerned as she breathlessly scanned Elsa’s expression. Maybe this had gotten out of hand? Before Cassandra could offer a word, Elsa’s hushed voice sent her right back off the deep end. </p>
<p>“Can we go to your room?” </p>
<p>Cassandra didn’t answer. She simply rose from the couch and held her hand out for Elsa, quickly ushering her into the room across the hall. </p>
<p>Once the door clicked closed, Cassandra closed the distance between them again, pressing one hand to the side of her neck and the other at her waist. She stepped forward slowly, pushing the other woman towards the bed in just enough of a commanding manner to send Elsa’s pulse hammering away under Cassandra’s palm.</p>
<p>The back of her thighs hit the side of the bed and Elsa scooted herself back onto it, trying her best to not have to break the kiss even for a moment. Cassandra followed suit, climbing onto the bed as well. She placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder, but the blonde wasn’t quite willing to let Cassandra have the lead so easily. The blonde leaned over and pressed Cassandra onto her side and preemptively silenced any objection by taking Cassandra’s lower lip between her teeth and nipping at it. </p>
<p>This only stoked the flame building up in Cass’ chest. Her hands took hold of Elsa’s hips and she slid them up her body with a firm grip. She then snaked her hand under Elsa’s shirt, stroking the bare skin of her waist with her thumb. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Cass pulled back, checking in with Elsa by searching her blue eyes. Elsa felt her cheeks flush hotly at that. In that moment, she felt extremely seen and quickly realized just how vulnerable she felt beneath the lust and excitement. </p>
<p>Cassandra brushed her thumb over Elsa’s lip and Elsa had to cast her gaze downward. The intensity in Cass’ gray green eyes was too much for her. She didn’t consider stopping at all however. Instead, she leaned back up to kiss her again, this time while grabbing Cassandra’s wrist and guiding her hand up to her breast. </p>
<p>Needing no second bidding, Cassandra obliged, squeezing at the other woman’s breast and letting her fingertips explore the exposed skin above her bra. </p>
<p>Both women’s breathing got heavier. Elsa kept her palm pressed to the back of Cassandra’s hand as she kneaded at her. She pressed her hand harder to her chest, feeling Cass’ knuckles and fingers flex as they worked. </p>
<p>A moment later and Elsa had had enough. She pulled away breathlessly and pushed at Cassandra’s shoulder. </p>
<p>The raven haired woman happily let herself be pushed onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. She watched hungrily as Elsa pulled her top over her head and reached behind herself to unhook her bra. </p>
<p>Cassandra felt her throat go dry at the sight. She reached her hand out to trace up the curve of Elsa’s waist, breath hitching as she admired her - Elsa’s curves really should be illegal. Her knuckles brushed the underside of the blonde’s breast, barely grazing the soft skin before dropping her hand back down to her jeans. </p>
<p>Cass’ fingers worked quickly, pulling the waistband of Elsa’s jeans into her hands and undoing the button. She tugged the zipper down roughly enough to elicit a small gasp from Elsa who decided she very much liked how strong Cassandra’s hands were. </p>
<p>Once she’d wiggled herself out of her jeans, Elsa climbed back up on the bed and straddled Cassandra, eagerly helping her out of her clothing as well. Manicured hands worked their way up Cassandra’s arms as Elsa’s lips covered her chest with kisses. </p>
<p>Green eyes glanced down when she felt  Elsa’s thumb stroking soft circles against the inside of her arm. She smiled, deciding it was a very sweet and tender action despite the fervent heat that was growing between them. </p>
<p>Just then, Cassandra felt Elsa take her nipple between her teeth and let her head fall back against the mattress with a quiet groan. She was thoroughly enjoying letting Elsa tease her and idly ran her hand through her impossibly soft platinum hair. Curling her fingers into a fist, she firmly, but gently pulled Elsa into another deep kiss. This time flipping their position and pressing Elsa’s back into the mattress. </p>
<p>Her kisses drifted lower, lips trailing over her collarbone and breasts. She settled between her legs, pressing her hips flush against the other woman’s and rocked her hips down against her. Elsa let out a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Encouraged by her response, Cassandra let a knee fall between Elsa’s legs, pressing up against the fabric of her underwear. </p>
<p>She was wet. Cass glanced downwards for a moment, observing their tangled limbs. She wanted nothing more than to peel her panties down and taste her. But not yet. Things were moving quick enough as it was and she was unsure of what the boundaries were for tonight. </p>
<p><em> Best to just ask. </em> </p>
<p>The last thing she’d want was to push Elsa too far.</p>
<p>For now, though, things seemed very clear - Elsa was losing herself as Cass’ hands busied themselves teasing her breasts and flicking over hardened nippled with her thumbs. Elsa started to sound close, her breathing uneven as she rocked her hips up against Cass’ thigh. </p>
<p>Now she had to ask. </p>
<p>Cass leaned in and whispered against Elsa’s ear. “Let me get you off?” she asked while reaching down and hooking her finger under the elastic of Elsa’s drenched panties to make her motive perfectly clear. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she gasps, “please.” </p>
<p>Cass slid her hand under the fabric, groaning at just how slick her swollen lips were. Her fingers slid through her wetness, giving her several firm strokes before finding her clit. Cass set to work, rubbing quick circles just hard enough to give Elsa the friction she was looking for despite how wet she was.</p>
<p>Elsa tried to keep quiet and rutted against Cass' hand. Her own hands were gripping the sheets in a white knuckle grip and her back arched off the bed. Her eyes screwed shut, tense and teetering on the edge of her release in agony. </p>
<p>Cass leaned down and pressed a kiss to her ear. “Relax,” she husked. It was enough to make Elsa come undone then and there. She let the tension go from her body and caught the release she was chasing. </p>
<p>Breathless, she sank into the bed, riding the waves of her orgasm. Cass chuckled and removed her hand from Elsa’s heat. She reached up and vaught both her hands; she laced their fingers together and lightly pressed Elsa’s hands to either side of her head, pinning her down. </p>
<p>Both women slowly began to come down from their high and Elsa became acutely aware of their interlaced hands, noticing the wetness that still coated Cassandra’s fingers. Her cheeks flushed at the sensation. Thankfully, Cass seemed much too busy kissing along Elsa’s jaw to notice. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” the dark haired woman said, her voice tight, “Maybe we should slow it down now. For tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s - that’s a good idea.” </p>
<p>Cassandra leaned in and kissed Elsa quickly and softly before getting up. “Wait here. I’ll get some more pillows.”</p>
<p><em> 'How hospitable, </em>’ Elsa thought — as if was going anywhere. The blonde let her head fall back against the mattress, her eyes unfocused but staring at Cassandra’s ceiling. </p>
<p>She replayed the events that led her here, unsure of just at what point she’d thrown caution entirely to the wind. </p>
<p>Either way, she was glad she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk what you want me to do - they have chemistry, they couldn't help it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And a Very Good Morning to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The real chapter 2 is up now, so if you haven't read it and want to know what went down between Elsa and Cass the night Elsa stayed over, jump back to that!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had risen high enough to filter light through the apartment’s window. Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut tighter in response. Every morning, she inwardly reminded herself to buy actual curtains to avoid this. But by the time she had her first coffee, it dropped to the bottom of her priority list as always. </p><p>This morning was a bit different however. Cass picked her head up off the pillow and glanced over her shoulder just to make sure that last night hadn’t been just a really, <em>really </em> nice dream. </p><p>Sure enough, she saw what seemed like a halo of platinum blonde hair splayed over her pillow — Not a dream. </p><p>She was glad it wasn’t, even if it meant that she now had to navigate the consequences of having slept with her friend’s sister before she even knew what this woman’s favorite color was. And after she’d just told Raps that she wouldn’t hit on any of her friends. </p><p>Cass bit her lip after her particularly busy stream of consciousness reminded her of her roommate. She slowly, carefully twisted her upper body to lean over towards the window, pulling down one of the blinds with her fingertip. Her hazel eyes darted down to the parking lot — Rapunzel’s car was nowhere to be seen. She’d left for work. </p><p>With that checked off her laundry list of things to process emotionally, she turned her attention to the woman in her bed. Elsa looked incredibly peaceful and comfortable in Cass’ oversized sleep shirt, nestled into the blankets. She was radiating a warmth that Cass couldn’t resist. </p><p>The brunette turned over as gently as she could so as not to disturb her and scooted closer. She reached out to wrap an arm around the woman but hesitated. </p><p>Would that be too intimate? They’d only just met last night. Cassandra had opted not to hold Elsa as they slept, despite wanting to, because of exactly that. This encounter blurred boundaries on what seemed like appropriate levels of affection. Then again, she didn’t want to seem cold or like she had any intention of kicking Elsa out of her bed after what’d happened. </p><p>Just then, Elsa took in a deep breath, sighing contentedly as she slept and Cassandra decided it was worth the risk to wrap her arms around her. She placed a hand first on the woman’s hip and appreciatively traced the graceful curve down to her waist where she snaked her arm around. Cassandra inhaled Elsa’s scent. Her hair smelled incredible. She tried to place what that scent reminded her of but her thoughts were cut short by warm fingers wrapping around her wrist. </p><p>Cass felt the top of her chest tighten as she wondered if Elsa might push her away but was pleased to feel the blonde squeeze her hand. “Good morning,” Cassandra greeted softly. </p><p>The bed shifted as Elsa turned over to face her, blue eyes blinking tiredly. In the morning light, it was much easier to see the pink tinge to Elsa’s cheeks. The blonde returned the greeting with a smile and propped herself up on one elbow. Her smile was infectious. </p><p>Cass could feel her cheeks hurting from the undoubtedly giant reciprocated smile she must’ve had on her face. Elsa’s hair was messier than it’d been last night understandably so, but it was much wavyer too. Cassandra quite liked it. </p><p>“You really just look that good in the morning? That’s the biggest flex,” Cass quipped, trying to set the mood. She didn’t regret a thing about last night and didn’t want anything to be awkward for Elsa. She was glad to get a chuckle out of her. “Raps already went to work. Do you want a shower? Coffee?” </p><p>“A shower would be amazing.” </p><p>Cassandra nodded and stood up, underestimating how hard it would be to leave her bed when it was so warm and Elsa also happened to be in it. The dark haired woman shook out her short locks on her way to her closet. She’d been wearing a near identical t-shirt to the one she’d let Elsa borrow and pulled on a pair of fleece shorts. She rummaged through a few drawers to find a spare towel and a set of clothes for Elsa to change into. </p><p>After setting up what Elsa would need to feel comfortable in the morning, Cass set on with making a pot of coffee as per her usual routine. She measured and dumped her scoops into the machine and tried to bite back the smile on her face. </p><p>Her chin was resting in her palm, upper body leaned over the counter as she watched the coffee brew and took a moment to think back on the previous night. </p><p>Cassandra reviewed her memory like camera footage, mental snapshots she'd taken for safekeeping. Elsa with her lips parted and eyes distant, her arched back and flexing hips, her hands gripping the sheets like a vice, and her head tilted back showing off her elegant neck - these images carrouselled in Cassandra's mind. She'd be looking back through this mental photo album frequently.</p><p>It wasn't long before the click of the bathroom door snapped Cassandra out of her thoughts. Elsa's hair was pulled back into a low braid when she emerged, wearing a pair of Cassandra's leggings and her gray athletic sweatshirt. Somehow she made the utmost of casual look elegant — though the leggings flattered Elsa's shape differently than they did Cassandra's given the difference between Cass' lithe and lightly muscled frame versus Elsa's curvier shape. </p><p>"Coffee?" the raven haired woman offered while pouring a mug for herself. </p><p>“I would, but my sister texted me. She needs me for something right away so I’ve got to go.” Her tone seemed genuinely disheartened, but that didn’t stop Cassandra from wondering if this had really just been a quick hit and run. </p><p>“Sure, let me just get changed and I’ll give you a ride.” </p><p>“Thank you, but I’d hate for you to have to go out of your way on your day off. I called a car already.” </p><p>“Are you sure? It’s really no trouble” Cassandra continued, expertly hiding any disappointment in her voice. </p><p>Elsa crossed over through the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her neck, “I’m sure. And I had a lovely time.” Her voice was low and a bit mischievous. The blonde leaned forward to press a brief kiss to Cass’ lips before pulling back. </p><p>She reached into her purse and retrieved her phone, “I’m sorry I have to run out like this. But can I text you?” </p><p>“Yes!” Cass replies quickly and loudly enough to give Elsa another chuckle. “Yes you can.” </p><p>“Great,” Elsa handed her phone to her, “Please ignore any incoming SOS texts, my sister is incredibly dramatic. This emergency is literally her forgetting something important at home.” </p><p>That explanation actually did bring Cassandra some relief. She wasn’t entirely opposed to a one night stand and had had her share of them. But her connection with Elsa seemed much too natural and intriguing to let her go after one night. Elsa’s phone chimes as Cassandra was entering her number. A preview of Anna’s message flashed at the top of the screen. </p><p>“Four alarm emojis. That’s intense,” she smirked as she handed the phone back to the blonde. </p><p>“Trust me, this shouldn’t even be a one alarm kind of problem but, I’m the big sister so…” she shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>Blue eyes glanced back to the screen once more. Her car had arrived. Elsa looked back at Cassandra again and tilted her head towards the door. “I’ve got to run. But, hopefully I see you soon? I’ve got to return this after all,” she said while tugging at the sweatshirt. </p><p>“Please do. I borrowed it from Meryl Streep and I’d hate to have to tell her I lost it.” </p><p>“The Devil Wears Adidas then? Well, I can't let you get on her bad side.” </p><p>Cass let out a laugh as she said her goodbye to the blonde. As soon as she closed the door, she turned around and pressed her back to it and let herself smile as wide as she wanted now that she was alone. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Anna? I just got to my apartment. I’ll head over to yours right away,” Elsa spoke into her phone as she hurried into her building.</p><p>“Oh my god, thank you SO much, Els. I thought I’d kept the extra strings in my bag and Kristoff isn’t answering his phone. He usually can’t have it on him at work.” </p><p>Elsa gave a reassuring laugh, “It’s fine. Accidents happen. I’m just glad I don’t start work till late.” She put her sister on speakerphone as she arrived in her apartment and changed out of Cassandra’s clothes and into a fresh set of her own. The last thing she needed was the inevitable curious interrogation that would come from seeing her dressed in another woman’s clothes.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing out so early anyway?” </p><p>The blonde hesitated, still only half dressed when she heard that question from the clairvoyant on the other end of the line. She zipped up her jeans and pulled a cream colored  cardigan over her t-shirt before responding. Bait and switch time — a well practiced technique for the elder sister. </p><p>“Picked up some groceries,” she lied. “Just got to put away the perishables. Have you talked to mom and dad?” </p><p>The groan she heard on the other end of the phone indicated she’d been successful in redirecting Anna’s attention. The redhead would be zeroed in on the hot button issue for who knew how long. </p><p>“Pfft, nice try, Els. I already told you, I’m not calling them first. I always have to be the one that makes the move to resolve things and this time is different! They need to understand that this really hurt me.” </p><p>Anna shifted into autopilot, continuing to revisit all the frustrations of her estrangement from her parents and Elsa took the opportunity to grab her car keys and head to her younger sister’s apartment. </p><p>She’d stayed with Anna on the phone throughout the drive over to her apartment, all the while Anna hadn't let up and soon Elsa was beginning to regret sending her down this slippery slope.</p><p>“They don’t get how important this is to me! Like it might be silly to them, but I think I’ve got what it takes.”</p><p>"Anna, I'm at your place.” she said, interrupting her sister once she was at the door. “Where are the strings again?"</p><p>"In my duffel bag in the bedroom, somewhere near the closet or the door" </p><p>Icy eyes scanned over the room quickly, looking over the unmade bed and pile of clothes on the floor before finding the bag in question. She rummaged through the side pockets before locating the flat, unopened package. </p><p>"Got em!" she exclaimed, "I'll bring them right over." </p><p>"Thank you so much, Els," the younger sister started, her voice much lower and more somber. "Sorry for ranting about mom and dad.” </p><p>“No, no. I opened Pandora’s box there. I understand. And Anna? I know mom and dad don’t get it, but I believe in you. They’ll come around.” </p><p>The blonde said her goodbyes to her sister and glanced about the messy room once more before leaving. She smiled at the pictures of she and Anna together that were taped to her mirror. </p><p>The two had always been close. As they grew, Elsa had very much matured into exactly what her parents were hoping for and quite honestly she was unsure of how well that served her. </p><p>Elsa impressed her parents' business partners when they came to dinner and had conducted herself with decorum as she set down a path, not precisely, but very near to what they would’ve chosen for her. </p><p>Even coming out as gay, as nerve wracking as it was, had been met with little resistance from her parents since, firstly, they’d known since she was quite young, but perhaps more so because of how well Elsa performed in college. Not to mention, Anna was taking much more of the heat during that time of her life. </p><p>Anna had decided against college, refused to take part in the family business, and while Elsa easily fell into step, Anna’s rebelliousness caused contention between her and her mother. It was really because of how similar they were and how close their mother was to Anna when she was young. </p><p>Meeting her parents expectations was stressful enough, but over the years, Elsa found the much more taxing role she took on as the eldest was that of mediator between her rebellious sister and her parents. </p><p>Elsa very rarely let it show, however. She, taking after her father, was quite used to putting the needs of her family before her own without any complaint. Even if that meant driving across town to deliver guitar strings. </p><p>She glanced at her GPS again. This place was deep into one of the nicer neighborhoods on that side of town. It was one of those areas where families that were too cool for the suburbs but had too many children to stay in the city lived. </p><p>Pulling up to the house confirmed that theory. An impeccable lawn, autumnal decorations at the door, the house itself was actually quite huge. </p><p>Elsa chewed her lip. It wasn’t her style. She exited the car and walked through the side gate, eyeing the children’s toys that littered the yard. Marriage she could see for herself in the future, but she was lost at the kids and white picket fence part. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Elsa: <em> I made it. Where are you? </em>  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>Anna: <em> I’m in the backyard. Come around, I’ll meet you!  </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The text was read just as Elsa had practically tripped over a plastic, neon bucket and spade. As soon as she recollected herself, she was pulled into a much too tight hug. </p><p>“Sis!” The redhead squealed, “You saved my life here.”</p><p>Elsa handed over the strings and Anna quickly sat down to begin changing the broken one out. “It’s really no problem,” came Elsa’s cool response, “This family seems like they’re king and queen of the HOA.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, they’re super well connected so I need to nail this gig. I was nervous getting ready and totally forgot my bag. There! All finished. Stay for one song?” </p><p>A sigh escaped the older girl’s lips before she cracked a smile, “Okay, but just one song because I have to get ready for work.” </p><p>Anna’s reply was a toothy grin and raising her fist in a rock on gesture. </p><p>She bounded back up to the wooden stage across the lawn and earned a small applause from the backyard audience. Else stood just behind the parents, watching her sister work. </p><p>Centered under the colorful balloon arch, Anna grabbed hold of the stand up microphone. There was a second of feedback before her voice rang out clear from the speaker system.</p><p>“So we have not one, but TWO birthdays today because Kristen and Eden were both born in November in different years! Who is older?” she asked before crouching down to hear the child’s answer. </p><p>“Oh so you're the little sister. I’m a little sister too. In fact...” </p><p><em>‘Anna, don’t,’</em> the blonde thought to herself, hoping her message of dread would reach her sister telepathically. She hated the thought of having all these eyes on her.</p><p>“Being a little sister is pretty awesome if you have a really awesome big sister like mine.” </p><p>Anna winked to Elsa quickly before strumming out her first chord. Crossing her arms over her chest, Elsa couldn’t keep the smile from her lips as Anna went into her first song.</p><p>“Alright everyone, it’s Anna Banana time, make some noise!” she shouted, twisting the pronunciation of her name to match the rhyme. </p><p>The kids were eating it up and it was evident that Anna was having just as much fun as they were and really that’s all Elsa could’ve ever wanted for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I already mentioned writing in the details of what happened between Cass and Elsa, and just confirming here that I DID write that in its full smutty glory - so that's now Chapter 2 =D </p><p>But really, I wanted to keep moving the story along and set the scene so that later on things can be more episodic and fun. </p><p>I was trying to think of a career path that Anna’s parents wouldn’t love and my gf came up with children’s performer —  I mean, how could I NOT incorporate that right? </p><p>Anyway, sorry if this one was a little slow but I’ll churn out the next one quick.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just Trust Yourselfie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Cass isn’t tech savvy and Elsa likes it that way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blonde reclined against her pillows, bringing the glass of wine to her lips for another sip. Her hair was still wet from her shower. </p><p>With a sigh, she idly scrolled through her phone, trying to decompress after a particularly late shift at work. Her customers at the restaurant had been a bit high maintenance, but she did well with mitigating that as usual and ended up making quite a bit in tips. </p><p>As she perused through social media she noticed a familiar face in her suggested friend’s list. Cassandra’s profile picture was a flattering one. Someone had managed to catch her candidly, mid laugh. It made Elsa smile seeing Cassandra’s face lit up that way. </p><p>Perhaps it was the warmth from the wine she’d been drinking, but Elsa’s mind couldn’t help but wander back to last night. She put the phone down and absentmindedly let her hand run over the outside of her bare thigh. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel the weight of Cassandra on top of her again. </p><p>She bit her lip, slowly trailing her hand over her own stomach.<br/><br/><em> ‘Nope. Let’s not go there,’ </em>she said to herself, shaking herself out of her daydream and stopping herself from imagining Fantasy Cassandra there with her any more than she just had. Her eyes glanced back over to the phone on her bed. Cassandra hadn’t texted. </p><p>Was it too soon? It had just been one night after all. It was very unlike Elsa to sleep with a woman she’d just met. In fact, up until now, she never quite understood how some people could describe sex as something that “just happened” so casually. Now, she saw the excitement in the spontaneity — not that she’d be making a habit of this. </p><p>She’d only ever been intimate with women she’d been in relationships with so… to be frank, it’d been a while. </p><p>But things felt so natural with Cassandra, she had to remind herself that she didn’t really know her. Elsa sighed and pressed the button to compose a text. She’d hoped it wasn’t a one night thing for Cassandra. After all, she did say she wanted to hear from her again. So now it was just about not coming off as too clingy or pushing Cass into something serious prematurely. </p><p>Her thumbs quickly tapped across the screen, after all she had been the first to ask if she could text. It seemed right to make the first move. Her finger hovered over the send button and she slowly released a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. </p><p>Sent. </p><hr/><p>The short melody coming from the phone caught Cassandra’s attention immediately. She practically lunged at her phone that was innocently charging on her nightstand. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Elsa: Managed to get Anna’s four emoji emergency put out. Officially hanging up the Super Sister cape for the night. I hope you had a good day. Raincheck on that coffee from this morning?</p>
</blockquote><p>“Cute,” Cassandra smiled to herself and began typing her response. Halfway through her sentence, she paused. Maybe she should play it cool and give at least a few minutes before responding. </p><p>She sat up in the bed and crossed her legs underneath her, eyeing the phone with her chin resting on her fist contemplatively. </p><p>
  <em> No, that’s silly. No need to play games. It’s late. She knows I’m probably free. Just text back, so she knows you’re interested  </em>
</p><p>Cassandra: . . .       . . .      . . .</p><p><em> ‘Ok, but there’s interested and then there’s desperate. Let’s be mindful of the line, Cass. </em>’</p><hr/><p>Elsa chuckled watching the dots in the bubble beside Cassandra’s name disappear and reappear. It seemed like Cassandra was being just as cautious here as she was — it was both the relief and confidence booster she needed. </p><p>Cassandra was interested. </p><p>And she clearly wasn’t phone savvy enough to hide the fact that she was typing. That meant she also probably hadn’t changed her message read status setting either, all good marks in Elsa’s book. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Cassandra: Good, hopefully you can get a night’s rest without the “Elsa signal” going back up over the city. Your coffee raincheck is officially issued. Cash it in whenever you like</p>
  <p>Cassandra: I did have a good day, by the way. Tell me about yours?</p>
</blockquote><p>That had been the start of a seemingly incessant stream of texts back and forth between the two women that lasted several days. </p><p>Cassandra was constantly impressed with Elsa. She was smart and fun to talk to. </p><p>Incredibly smart, actually. She was well versed in politics, books, and current events. But she was also funny and managed to make her smile while indulging her with conversation about movies and other lighter subjects. She had subdued but sharp wit. </p><p>It was while she was looking over one of those more playful texts that she got an earful from her gym partner. </p><p>“Hey! Earth to Cass. The whole point of spotting is that you’re paying attention in case I need help. You glued to that phone is not inspiring any confidence.” </p><p>“I’m so sorry. That was dumb,” Cassandra admitted while putting the phone down beside her and taking her position at the end of the bench. She placed her hands under the barbell and nodded down to the other woman to let her know it was safe to push the bar off its rack. </p><p>The dark haired girl on the bench managed to complete her set with minimal help from Cassandra. She and Mulan had been attending this martial arts gym for some time now and generally got along very well, even if Mulan did edge her out in sparring a lot  by a bit.<br/><br/>“Well look at that, tough guy. You didn’t even need me after all.”</p><p>“Yeah, well it’s a lot easier to push myself when I’m not worried about getting stuck under that bar. Who are you texting anyway? Someone caught your attention?”</p><p>The instructor blew a whistle, signalling the start of drills. Both women walked over to a heavy bag hanging near wall and got into position — Mulan holding the bag steady and Cassandra squaring up in front of it to practice roundhouse kicks. </p><p>“Actually, yes. And I’ve been dying to talk about it, cause I can’t tell Raps yet.” She then sent a swift kick into the bag, which Mulan steadied easily. </p><p>“Oh… another one of her friends?”</p><p>A harder kick from Cassandra. “No! Sort of. I don’t even know why you guys started saying that, I only ever talked to like two of her friends. But this is actually her friend Anna’s sister. I just haven’t told Raps yet. I’m sure it’s fine. Just… keeping it to myself for now, yknow. I like her. And we’ve been texting for a few days” </p><p>“You asked her out?” Mulan asked while signalling for Cassandra to turn around and practice kicks with the opposite leg. </p><p>“No. See that’s the weird thing. We kind of already hooked up. Like…  Thursday. The night I met her.” Left roundhouse kick. </p><p>Mulan raised an eyebrow at that, “Really? Ok, well… I guess you know she likes you too. Hands up, by the way.” </p><p>“Yeaaah,” Cass said, rubbing the back of her neck before getting back into position, this time her hands up in a proper guard, “I want to ask her out for real but I don’t want to move too quick or something. Like I don’t know what that night meant for her.”  </p><p>“So... you’re worried about moving too quickly with the girl you already slept with?” </p><p>That earned her a seriously hard kick from Cassandra. Steadying the bag this time knocked Mulan back a bit. </p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s frustration. </p><p>“Just do something nice. Send her a selfie, that’s cute and flirty. Be vulnerable with her, she’s probably thinking the same thing. Maybe she’ll give you a green light.”</p><p>The whistle blew again, signalling for the women to trade places and saving Mulan from enduring another annoyed kick from Cassandra. </p><p>“A selfie? Seriously?” Cassandra asked, her eyebrow arched skeptically.  </p><p>Mulan crossed her arms over her chest, “Vulnerable, Cassandra. Don’t be so guarded all the time.” She gave her sparring partner a playful push. </p><p>Maybe Mulan had a point. Cass had always admired her poise and maturity. And so she hung around the gym a little longer to wait for everyone to clear out. Once the crowds had subsided a bit, Cassandra took the back exit through the garden. </p><p>She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one else was coming out and then fished in her duffel bag for her phone. Holding it up, she flipped the camera to the front facing one and smiled, snapping a quick shot of herself. </p><p>As she reviewed it, her smile turned into a deep frown. Ok, now she was seeing the vulnerability part of this. A light laugh behind her caught her attention.<br/><br/>“This is really hard for you huh?” </p><p>“It’s just a picture.” </p><p>“No, that’s not the hard part for you. The vulnerability part is. But you need help with both,” Mulan grinned while approaching the other woman, her arms behind her back. “Let me help.” </p><p>She placed her hands on Cass’ shoulders and shifted her position to face the afternoon sun. “It’s all about the lighting. Try from here.” </p><p>Cassandra lifted her phone up again and she had to admit - this angle was <em> much </em>better. The trees from the garden in the background made the picture look more interesting and the natural light really showed the color of her eyes — something that Cass always did like about herself. </p><p>“Cute!” Mulan encouraged, “Send that.” </p><p>Cassandra did as she was advised and shoved her phone back into her pocket, ready to thank her friend. But before she spoke, she heard a different notification sound. </p><p>Both women’s eyes widened, pleasantly surprised and they shuffled together to read the incoming message simultaneously. </p><p>The screen was unlocked and Cassandra was pleased to see a little heart react next to the selfie. A moment later another message appeared. Elsa had sent a picture as well - she was in a car and wearing a pair of clear framed glasses with her hair in a messy bun. Effortlessly gorgeous. </p><p>With a hint of pride, Cass tilted the phone more in Mulan’s direction. “Wow! She’s way cute, Cass.” The next message followed shortly after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Elsa: I was just thinking of you! Are you on your way home? I thought I’d come by and return the clothes I borrowed (and it’d be nice to see that smile in person) </p>
</blockquote><p>Cassandra smacked Mulan’s arm excitedly and her friend let out a laugh. “See? Open up and she will too. That looks like a green light to me.”</p><p>“Alright, I owe you one.” </p><p>“Great. Korean Barbeque is on you next time.” </p><p>Cassandra shrugged and nodded, “Yeah, you earned that one.” She gave her friend a wink and went on her way, responding to the text as she walked home. </p><p>It turned out Elsa wasn’t that far. She had just enough time to get home and put her gym bag away before she got the knock at the door. </p><p>Cassandra was greeted with a broad smile and Elsa raised up a tote bag into view. “I washed your clothes for you,” she smiled as she was ushered inside by the dark haired girl. </p><p>It appeared neither of them were very good at hiding their excitement at seeing one another again. The two took a seat on the barstools set at the kitchen counter and conversation picked up practically right where it left off via their texts. </p><p>Absently, Cass ran her hands through her short waves and just then realized her slightly disheveled appearance. “I’m sorry I just got back from the gym. I’m sweaty.” </p><p>“I noticed the martial arts logo on the sweatshirt. What is it that you study?”</p><p>Cassandra’s eyes practically lit up as she talked about her training. “It’s a mixed martial arts class. I love it and have been doing it for years. It’s striking and grappling and stuff, but also about overpowering your opponent, grabs, holds, submissions.” </p><p>Elsa’s couldn’t help her mind from leaping into the gutter. Her face reddened as she recalled how it felt being grabbed by, held by, and submitting under Cass. </p><p>The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose to hide the blush on her cheeks and laughed at her own embarrassing reaction. Cassandra found the sight of Elsa laughing behind her glasses to be the absolutely cutest thing she’d ever seen and couldn’t keep herself from leaning in close. Her face was inches from Elsa’s ensuring the blonde knew she couldn’t hide. </p><p>“Really?” she chuckled, keeping the pressure on to keep hearing more of that bright laugh, “Is that where you’re mind’s going with that?” </p><p>There was mischief in Cassandra’s voice that Elsa noted and before she knew it, she was kissing Cassandra again. She really had no idea who started it this time even after conceding that she’d very likely been the one that started it last time. </p><p>Cassandra didn’t seem to mind at all and was quick to slip out of her chair and lean over Elsa to kiss her more comfortably. She instinctively raised her hand to tangle in the blonde’s hair, but recalled that she’d had it tied up and so she settled for brushing her knuckles along the back of her neck. </p><p>Before long, those same hands were making their way back down to Elsa’s waist and in one quick move, she picked her up off the chair and seated her on the counter. Now, Elsa was taller by Cassandra by a few inches, so this position didn’t quite help her with the height advantage, but it was worth it to show off and let Elsa see how easily she could be picked up by her. </p><p>Elsa, in turn, leaned down and deepened the kiss, but before things could get as out of hand as they had previously, Cassandra pulled away. “I can’t, I have work in an hour. I have to get ready.” She bit her lip and hung her head in defeat.</p><p>The blonde took a second to catch her breath and hopped off the counter with Cassandra’s help. “It’s ok. I really should be going, I have errands that I’ve been putting off,” she replied while straightening out her clothes. </p><p>Chivalrous as ever, Cassandra walked the girl back to the front door. She leaned against the entryway wall, watching Elsa shoulder her bag with disappointment evident in her eyes. </p><p>Elsa reached for the doorknob, but hesitated. Instead she turned around and took a deep breath. </p><p>“Would you like to meet up… outside your apartment? Maybe dinner or something?” she asked, her voice was a bit quiet, but hopeful. Elsa really had no idea where all this newfound self confidence was coming from. </p><p>“Oh! Well…” Cassandra hesitated, her brain processing way too much at once. She absolutely wanted to go out with Elsa, but then again there was the whole telling Rapunzel thing she’d been putting off. She should do that first. Right?</p><p>Elsa noticed the pause in Cassandra’s voice and looked visibly disheartened. “Sorry, maybe I misread something here? With the way you were texting me, I thought you might be interested in something besides…” She was surprised by her own assertiveness. This take charge streak had really been working out for her so far though.</p><p><em> ‘Oh my god, she thinks you’re a total fuckboy,’ </em> Cassandra’s stream of consciousness screamed at her, <em> ‘Fix this! Remember, vulnerability or whatever Mulan was talking about </em>’</p><p>“No! You did not misread. At all. I’m absolutely interested. I was worried I was moving too fast and would scare you off.” </p><p>There was that heart melting smile of Elsa’s again. “I was worried about the same thing,” she admitted and her voice softened. “Oh! But, would you mind keeping this quiet for now? Of course I want to tell Rapunzel and my sister, but right now I’d really like to have something to myself before I have to share anything with Anna. Is that alright?”</p><p>“I absolutely understand. I’ll text you later and we can figure something out” Cassandra stated plainly, biting back the relief in her voice. That was her problem taken care of. </p><p>Cassandra leaned in and stole one more quick kiss before closing the door after her. Walking back to her room, she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. This worked out better than she could’ve imagined. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I being self indulgent with side characters? Yes. I don't know about y'all but I have the biggest crush in Mulan in armor. Have you guys SEEN when they bring out Ping in armor at Disneyland. My heart.... melts.</p><p>I keep thinking of Elsa in Frozen Fever and how she's just grown so much since the first film. Like, she is just so thoughtful and full of love and she just really needs somewhere to direct it. She seemed to happy, bright (extremely eager to please) and more self assured than before. She's still a control freak. But I'm so interested in this journey of Elsa learning to trust herself and go her way so that's kind of what I'm channeling with her. She's still got growing to do, though. </p><p>I also have a headcannon that Cass isn't the best with technology. She is so quick to put on an aloof/cool demeanor when you shine a light on her that I can't help but think she'd panic when Raps tries to take a cute group pic.  </p><p>These are my thoughts! Next up is a date night. I'm gonna indulge Cass a bit cause she deserves it tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bullseye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You guys remember that time Elsa jumped into the ocean a bunch of times only to tame a magical horse underwater? That’s some determination right there. I feel like I'm living to write Eugene and Cass banter these days. Anyway here's date night!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray-green eyes narrowed at their own reflection upon hearing the sound of loud laughter coming from the living room. Cass usually was able to get her makeup done quickly (largely in part because she had two or three go-to looks that she always stuck with). But tonight, getting the wing of her jet black eyeliner applied right was becoming increasingly more difficult to focus on with Eugene’s obnoxious giggling. </p>
<p>The raven haired woman hooked her ankle around the edge of the door and kicked it shut just a bit louder than necessary before leaning over the sink, steadying her right hand over her left, and gliding the felt tip along her upper lid. Finally satisfied with it, she moved on to applying equally dark mascara and a muted but flattering lip color that Rapunzel had bought her on her last birthday. She leaned back and inspected herself in the mirror. Her hands quickly made any final adjustments — fingers working through the product in her short curls and smoothing the lapel of her worn-in, black denim jacket. <em>Perfect. </em></p>
<p>She looked stylish and put together, but casual enough for the venue she’d selected for the night with her distressed gray skinny jeans, forest green t shirt, black combat boots, and jacket. Cassandra smiled at her reflection quickly before exiting the bathroom. </p>
<p>The television in the living room was playing some ridiculous prank show which, unsurprisingly, was the source of Eugene’s unbridled laughter. Rapunzel sat beside him, knees hugged to her chest as she giggled behind one of the couch pillows. Cassandra’s dark tresses bounced as she shook her head at the sight. “People falling down is still the epitome of humor I see.” </p>
<p>“Oh Cass!” the blonde beamed when she noticed her roommate, “You look so pretty! Are you sure you can’t meet us later for the movie? It’s going to be totally awful, so your moral support would be so welcome.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me! Jason Statham will be a cinematic masterpiece, not awful. Blondie, c’mon, you’re gonna love it.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel frowned and cupped her hand beside her mouth to halfway whisper to Cassandra “I’ll even let you make all the snarky comments you want. Please.” </p>
<p>“Oof,” Cassandra gave a sympathetic laugh, “As tempting as it would be to rag on that movie over popcorn with you, I’ll be out to drinks with my friends from training till pretty late.” </p>
<p>That comment pulled Eugene away from his ridiculous shadow boxing, if only to take a verbal shot at Cass instead, “Sorry, your friends? Are you sure you don’t mean your Coven?” </p>
<p>Cassandra opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a small whirring sound. She stepped backwards to let the robot vacuum pass in front of her. </p>
<p>“Rapz… we talked about this. I think it’s really insensitive to flaunt a smarter and more efficient contributor to the apartment when Eugene is standing right there.”</p>
<p>Eugene wagged his finger at Cass, giving her silent kudos for her quip as his girlfriend sighed and accepted her fate of being made to watch this movie with her boyfriend and zero backup. </p>
<p>“I’ll be downtown, so I’ll be sure to pick up one of those tea drinks you’re into,” Cass promised her best friend with a wink. The friends said their goodbyes to one another, and Cass was off. She sped down the stairs, much too excited to wait for the elevator and made her way to her parked bike. </p><hr/>
<p>The two met about a block from the venue Cassandra had chosen. As they walked, she looked over her shoulder to take in the sight of the blonde beside her. Elsa looked gorgeous and infuriatingly cuddly in a soft looking cream sweater, dark jeans, and ankle boots. The heel was high enough to make her look elegant but not enough so that she towered over Cass.</p>
<p>“You’re sure you’re up for this? I half expected you to bail when I told you where we were going,” she asked Elsa with a wicked grin. </p>
<p>That cheeky expression didn’t go unnoticed. Elsa arched an eyebrow at her date and replied coolly, “Mm, I think not. See, I feel like this is a bit of a challenge and I’m afraid I can’t back down from that, Miss Moon.” </p>
<p>“How perceptive.” </p>
<p>If there was an ideal answer Cassandra would’ve wanted to hear in response to her question, Elsa had just written it and she was thankful they’d arrived already or she would’ve had a much harder time distracting herself from the overwhelming desire to wrap Elsa in her arms and squeeze her just to make sure she was real.</p>
<p>Cass opened the door for Elsa who entered the axe throwing bar with a gracious nod and a hint of trepidation in her step. She was immediately greeted with the sound of steel puncturing wood. Blue eyes widened at the lanes neatly running perpendicular to the far wall. Each one was separated enough to give individual parties their privacy and each had its own huge target painted over a slab of splintered wood. </p>
<p>“Okay,” the blonde commented simply. She glanced back to Cassandra who crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for any further impression with a smirk Elsa found just a bit too smug. “Let’s do this. But I’ll definitely need a drink first. What are you having?”</p>
<p>Cassandra laughed and asked for a whiskey sour before heading across the room to get their lane set up. She’d just managed to flag down an attendant and asked him for the farthest lane for a bit of extra privacy. </p>
<p>“Absolutely,” the bearded employee assured before counting out a number of axes and putting them into a bin for her. He was strong. That was made evident by how easily he lugged the bin full of metal and wood across the establishment. “Now did you need any help? I can show you how to—”<br/>
<br/>
“I know more than you,” Cassandra said in an unabashedly stern voice. </p>
<p>The bearded man raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. Cassandra then gave a quick, artificial smile and took the axes from him, inspecting a few of them before tossing them back into the bin. </p>
<p>“Oh, and it’d be great if you guys could give my date and I a little space tonight. Thanks,” she added, making a point to try and sound at least a bit nicer despite her eagerness to be left alone by anyone who wasn’t the striking platinum blonde she’d arrived with. She’d be sure to leave him a big tip. As she waited, she idly grabbed the handle of one of the axes and pulled it back over her shoulder, expertly and gracefully sinking it into the wooden target. Not quite a bullseye, but impressive still. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’ve done this before.” </p>
<p>Cass turned around quickly and upon seeing the arched brow and knowing look on her date’s face, she quickly flushed. Her hand instinctively reached for the back of her neck. “Yeah,” her voice sounded more sheepish to her own ears than she’d feared it would, “I always thought this kind of stuff was pretty cool. Maybe there’s such a limit to how many times someone should watch First Knight.” </p>
<p>A smile had never quite been so disarming as Elsa’s had been at that moment. She offered Cass a genuine laugh. </p>
<p>“I think there may be a healthy stopping point,” she began before continuing the banter that had been keeping the two glued to one another the past week or so. “But I’m starting to think I really should have knighted you back when I had the authority. It looks like you keep yourself very ready to fight a dragon or rescue a princess.” </p>
<p>“I’m pretty busy these days, so it might depend on who my princess is,” Cassandra shot her slick reply over her shoulder as she went to retrieve the axe still embedded in the wooden target.</p>
<p>“Not all princesses need rescuing.” </p>
<p>At that, Cassandra had to concede. She felt a bubble of warmth swelling in her chest to the point that she’d nearly glanced down just to ensure she was still standing on the ground and not floating away. This was happening all just a bit quickly for her tastes, but she couldn’t seem to coordinate herself enough to slow anything down. </p>
<p>Instead, picked up the drink that Elsa had brought and clinked her glass to hers. “Very well said.” </p>
<p>After taking a sip from her own glass to steel her nerves, Elsa turned her attention to the pile of axes at their feet. “So where do we start here?” she asked. </p>
<p>At that, Cassandra hopped to attention. She lifted one of the weapons from the bin and explained movement for movement how to line up and execute a shot. The axe traveled from it’s wound position over Cassandra’s shoulder and tore straight down the lane and into the bullseye. </p>
<p>Maybe slowing down and explaining had helped her get a better shot this time. Or maybe Cassandra was a bit more motivated now that she had someone to show off for. And while she hated to admit it, seeing the blonde with her eyes wide at her achievement made Cassandra’s inner 8 year old want to climb as many trees and do as many cartwheels as she could to keep impressing Elsa. </p>
<p>“You made that look a lot easier than I think it really is,” Elsa’s voice sounded a bit skeptical. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to try it to know.” </p>
<p>Elsa reached for an axe of her own and stood in the center of the lane. She raised the weapon over her shoulder as she’d been instructed, though her form seemed to be lacking the confidence Cassandra had. And not one to let her fail, Cass quickly walked beside her to fix that. </p>
<p>“Not quite,” she corrected gently before reaching out. She placed a hand on Elsa’s elbow, raising it up to a height that would allow her more power in the throw. She then tilted her hips slightly to the side to encourage her to lead with her dominant foot and finally pressed her fingertips into the middle of her spine, instructing her to pull her shoulders back. </p>
<p>“Like this?” the blonde asked, her eyes on the target but her mind fully focused on the warm fingertips still lingering on her back. </p>
<p>Once Cass was through with her coaching, she gave Elsa the go ahead to try her first shot and while Elsa managed to pack some power behind her throw, the axe still hit the wooden slab too low and with the blade facing the wrong way. It bounced to the floor and Elsa’s brow furrowed. She wasn’t a very competitive woman, at least not in group settings, but this triggered something in her. She was sure she’d have done better than that. </p>
<p>“That’s okay! Try again,” Cassandra offered. Elsa readily obliged. </p>
<p>That had been the moment where Cassandra realized she was contending with a very determined woman. For the better part of the next hour Elsa watched her closely when it was her turn to throw and became seriously focused during her turns. </p>
<p>More empty glasses joined their original drinks at the table as they rolled into their second hour there. Cassandra had removed her jacket and peered at Elsa from behind the chain-link that lined the side of their lane. Her brow was creased as she observed her date with steely eyes.  “Rip it!”  she shouted her encouragement, reveling in the spirit of competition had all but consumed the blonde. </p>
<p>
  <em> Thwick </em>
</p>
<p>This time the blade of the axe had penetrated the wooden board, albeit far above the target. “Hell yeah!” Cassandra shouted before jogging back over to Elsa’s side. </p>
<p>Elsa was almost satisfied. She reached over for her glass and knocked back the rest of her drink before shaking the tension from her shoulders. Her eyes were fixed on the target - she was <em> going </em> to make the next shot. </p>
<p>“Do you need any help?” Cassandra tried, reaching her hand out. Elsa quickly pulled away, very determined to do this on her own.</p>
<p>“No, I’ve got it.” </p>
<p>Cassandra couldn’t quite decide if she was amused at Elsa’s sudden determination or disappointed she wasn’t allowed to put her hands on her just then. Instead, she opted to hand her the next axe and let her take another shot. </p>
<p>“You’ve got it,” Cass repeated. And surely enough, Elsa’s practice and perhaps a bit overly intense determination earned her the satisfaction she was looking for. She managed to get a bullseye as well.</p>
<p><em> Finally! </em>The blonde thought to herself. She lurched forward and grasped Cassadra’s shoulder, placing her other hand over her chest as she laughed in relief. Thankfully her date didn’t seem bothered at all. In fact, Cassandra wrapped her up in a tight hug, fully celebrating the win that frankly shouldn’t have taken nearly as much time and energy as it did. </p>
<p>By that point in the night, Elsa had considered her hill conquered. She was able to get a few more hits to the target before both women decided it was time to leave the competitive setting and have some quiet time to talk. </p>
<p>Cassandra had decided on the teahouse around the corner - it was open late, the food was good, and she had promised Rapunzel she’d bring back one of her bottled drinks. </p>
<p>She guided Elsa into the shop with a gentle hand on her lower back. Once they were seated and ordered, she made a point to ask for that bottled drink to go. </p>
<p>“It’s for Rapz,” she explained briefly once the server had left.</p>
<p>“You two are close.” It was an observation - not a question. Cassandra did not register that fact and elaborated unprompted. </p>
<p>“Very. We met in college. After a year or so we reconnected and have been living together since. I’m lucky to have a friend like her.” </p>
<p>Elsa watched Cassandra with her chin resting in the heel of her palm. Her index finger stretched over her cheek in a casual, but contemplative posture. While not the jealous sort, Elsa was still an observant woman and concluded that there were some important missing parts to this story that Cassandra wasn’t divulging just yet. Elsa supposed that would come to light once Cassandra was ready and had no intention of asking anything further. Fortunately for her, however, Cassandra offered a question. </p>
<p>“You mostly know her through Anna, right?”</p>
<p>And just like that, the composed blonde fell right back into conversation. “Yes. I’ve gotten to spend time with her when out with Anna and it’s really no wonder they get along as well as they do. They’re so similar! Anna had been trying to get me to come by for their game night for a while.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you did.” </p>
<p>“Anna seems to like you quite a bit as well,” Elsa continued, “I remember hearing your name in passing all the time.” She noticed Cassandra’s eyes widen in concern for a moment. “All good things! Promise.” </p>
<p>Cassandra laughed into the sleeve of her jacket. “Ok good,” She grinned. </p>
<p>The server placed down their drinks before retreating back into the kitchen and Cass swirled the ice around her glass with her straw idly. She glanced back up to the other woman over her oversized iced tea glass, “Anna liking me is winning me major brownie points isn’t it?” </p>
<p>Her reply was a smirk and a nod from Elsa. That was good enough for her. </p>
<p>“You two are crazy close,” she commented back, thinking back to the sisters guessing game performance. They seemed to be on the exact same wavelength.<br/>
“Absolutely. We weren’t always, but as we get older I think we only get closer. She’s always been in my corner.” </p>
<p>Elsa’s tone sounded a bit wistful as she continued.  “Things have been a little tough lately. Not between her and I personally. But outside stress has been really taking its toll.” She stopped to take a sip of the milky iced tea. It seemed apparent to Elsa now that she and Cassandra both had bigger stories for another night now. </p>
<p>Luckily, their food’s arrival had cut that conversation short at just the right time. The two fell back into more pleasant conversation for the rest of the evening. They had ended up learning quite a bit about one another. Elsa had learned that Cassandra was adopted and seemed to have a great relationship with her father. Cassandra had learned that Elsa was very artistically inclined, dabbling in cooking, singing, and drawing. </p>
<p>Once the bill was paid for (by Elsa after a very brief back and forth that Elsa shut down with an icily stern stare) and their transportation home was sorted out — Cassandra on her bike and Elsa via a car she’d called, they walked the several blocks of distance to where Cassandra had parked.</p>
<p>The weather had been growing colder over the past few weeks, but the brisk air seemed to only make their walk more enjoyable. </p>
<p>The two crossed the street with hands intertwined. Cassandra had started it this time. </p>
<p>It took three seconds for the mood to completely change. </p>
<p>The growing glow of headlights rapidly spotlighted the crosswalk the women were smack in the middle of. In the matter of a moment, Elsa was being shoved backwards by Cassandra’s extended arm and the sound of tires screeching filled her ears. </p>
<p>Then the headlights were gone and Cass was yelling. </p>
<p>“What the actual fuck is wrong with you, you asshole?!” she screamed after the car. It’d run a red light and very nearly hit the both of them were it not for Cassandra’s quick reflexes. </p>
<p>Cassandra’s attention was back on Elsa in the next heartbeat. Her blue eyes were blown wide and the color drained from her cheeks, anxiety threatening to get the best of her. </p>
<p>Cass reached to cup Elsa’s face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Hey. Are you okay?” Her voice was gentle and calm. And thankfully so because Cassandra’s voice and grounding touch had been just the thing to slow the thundering of Elsa’s heartbeat. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m fine,” Elsa replied, sounding sure enough to satisfy Cassandra’s concern. Continuing their walk back over to the motorcycle parking, Cass couldn’t help but shake her head. </p>
<p>“What a dick,” she grumbled, “He’s racing through in his stupid fancy car not even giving a damn about anyone else. That’s so typical.” There was venom in her voice. </p>
<p>“Typical of what?” </p>
<p>“Rich assholes like that with more money than common decency or responsibility. Like they’re above everyone else or something” </p>
<p>Elsa frowned at her comment. “There are assholes driving every type of car,” she countered.</p>
<p>Finally back at Cassandra’s parked bike, the raven haired woman leaned back against the small vehicle, crossing one long leg over the other casually. “Yeah I suppose you’re right. The important thing is that you’re okay.” </p>
<p>“Thanks to you.” Before she could say another word, she got an alert from her phone. Her ride was just around the corner. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Cass swung her leg over her motorcycle. “You’re sure I can’t give you a lift?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure. You’re in the complete opposite direction,” Elsa answered. She finished that sentence inwardly. <em> ‘And also I’m not sure if I’m scared of this thing yet or not.’ </em></p>
<p>Elsa’s phone blinked again. Her ride was parked up. </p>
<p>She placed a hand on the headlight casing of the motorcycle and leaned forward, wrapping the fingers of her opposite hand around the back of Cassandra’s neck and yanking her forward into a kiss. </p>
<p>Cassandra was taken aback by the sudden boldness. Elsa had pulled her just off balance enough that she had to steady herself on the handlebars of the bike. Not that she was complaining in the slightest. Once she’d regained her balance, Cassandra wasted no time and buried her fingers in Elsa’s hair, deepening the kiss. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Elsa finally pulled back. She gently brushed Cassandra’s dark curls from her eyes and smiled that heart melting smile once again and suddenly Cassandra was very glad to be supporting herself on the motorcycle frame. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Cassandra.” </p>
<p>Cassandra knew she had said it back, but she couldn’t hear the sound of her own voice. Her cheeks reddened a bit at her own lack of eloquence but Elsa was already gone before she was able to try her voice again. </p>
<p>Clearly this woman was aware of the effect she had on her by now. This was getting dangerous. The raven haired woman shook her head as if trying to clear whatever spell she’d been under all night. It didn’t work. </p>
<p>Reaching a gloved hand up, she rubbed her palm into her own cheek as if trying to coax that dopey grin off her face. Her cheeks were practically sore from how smiley she’d been the whole night. Usually, on dates, Cassandra had much more control over herself and her feelings. That was her comfort zone. With Elsa, she felt helpless. Elated. But helpless and Cassandra knew from experience just how open she was leaving herself to getting hurt. </p>
<p><em> Great. That’ll be fun to emotionally unpack </em>, she thought to herself before starting the bike up. It snarled as it revved to life and the heat and exhaust left a smoky cloud to billow out around the tail light. Cass didn’t allow herself much more thought aside from navigating back home, not wanting to exhaust herself by further scrutinizing her own excitement against her fears. </p>
<p>Somehow, in high school crushes were so fun, but as she got older it began to feel more like strapping into a roller coaster that may or may not have a completed track. It would doubtlessly be exciting and fun, but would it end safely or would she be emotionally launched into the stratosphere as she had before? Regardless, Elsa was starting to seem very much worth the risk. </p><hr/>
<p>By the time she got back into the apartment, the lights of the living room were off, leaving the apartment only barely illuminated by the light over the kitchen stove. </p>
<p>Her eyes scanned over the room and quickly noticed Rapunzel curled onto the couch, nestled comfortably in blankets. Cassandra softened at the sight. </p>
<p>Crossing over to the kitchen, she quietly opened the refrigerator door to place the bottled tea drink she’d promised inside. </p>
<p>“So how was your date?” Asked a hushed voice beside her. </p>
<p>Cassandra gasped and came seriously close to knocking Eugene flat on his ass. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at the figure standing in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Fitzherbert. What are you doing there?”</p>
<p>He held out a glass of water, his expression more amused than offended. “I was trying not to wake Blondie up. So how was it? Your date?” </p>
<p>
  <em> How would he even know that? </em>
</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Cassandra did her best to sound nonplussed. </p>
<p>“Oh come on, Moon. You did the smoky eye tonight,” the man quipped back while gesturing to Cassandra’s eyeliner, “That’s like the Cassandra equivalent to the smolder. I mean, it’s not as effective but…” </p>
<p>“Thanks for that, I’m nauseated” </p>
<p>Eugene stifled a laugh at that. “Fine, don’t tell me. And don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” </p>
<p>Despite rolling her eyes, Cassandra was genuinely impressed with Eugene’s observation, “Thanks, Fitzherbert.” </p>
<p>“Just promise not to turn this mystery girl to stone.”</p>
<p>Aaaand that was enough bonding for the night. Cass lightly smacked the glass upwards as he took his next sip, causing Eugene to spill water all over his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah goodnight to you too, Cass.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some things I feel are fanon by this point:<br/>So I came across a TikTok this week where a girl was on a picnic date with a guy who decided to show her “how fast he was” by lacing up his shoes and running out to a nearby tree. I thought - This is freakin Cass. She would absolutely be that person. She’s a show off. She was probably a “Hey watch this” kind of kid growing up.</p>
<p>Another headcanon for me, there’s no way Cass is over 5’5.” I think Elsa has gotta be taller. Cassandra just serves me so much short girl energy. I feel like that’s where a good part of her puffing up with Adira came from</p>
<p>Anyway, this took me an awful long time to get out just due to work ramping up and portfolio work. I won’t take too long with the next one. Thanks everyone for the kudos on this. I love how this community has such brilliant fanon ideas. You're all brilliant and lovely.</p>
<p>I did opt to switch Cass’ last name from Knight which I usually see (and which is SO appropriate) to Moon just so I can indulge in more knight jokes later without it being too on the nose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>